


self-indulgence

by ross_marquise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: #femkhrweek, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ross_marquise/pseuds/ross_marquise
Summary: — знаешь, адель, — заводит шитт п., — тебе бы не помешало почаще думать о себе. ты думаешь о семье, о каждом из нас по отдельности очень много, но не о себе, не о своем комфорте, не о том, что ты вообще-то тоже человек, а не ледник.[#femkhrweek, тема вторая — самое лучшее чувство]
Relationships: Shitt P./Suzuki Adelheid
Kudos: 2





	self-indulgence

— эн-чан, знаешь, что я бы тебе посоветовала?

уже далеко за полдень; небо за окном медленно окрашивается в лаванду и клубничное молоко. солнечные лучи с шитт п. играются, преломляясь в ней и окрашивая ее всю радугой: голографический блеск на ее губах лукаво переливается, серебристый топ сияет, а странные кольца на пальцах сверкают, следуя за движениями ее рук. 

— м?

энма, сидящий рядом на кухне, бегло поднимает на нее взгляд, отрываясь от перекиси и ваты. шитт п. добыла где-то крупные пластыри с принтом хеллоу китти — и теперь бодро вырезала из них звездочки, мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то мелодию.

— когда к тебе снова будет кто-то лезть, бей обидчика в пупок, — с видом экспертки заявляет она, откладывая ножницы и рассматривая получившуюся звездочку на свету. — эффект неожиданности!

энма смотрит с некоторым сомнением: не то что бы ему вообще хотелось драться.

— я могу тебе одолжить пару своих колечек — так эффективнее, — щебечет шитт п., подправляя у пластыря края, а выражение лица энмы благополучно принимает за смущение. — ну-ка, нечего стесняться! подберем такие, что впишутся в твой образ. иди сюда.

шитт п. манит его пальцем — на левой руке у нее сетчатая перчатка с мелкими стразами, — критично осматривает побитое лицо и с гордым видом налепляет звездочку с хеллоу китти ему на скулу. энма совсем не возражает, только проводит пальцами по пластырю, проверяя, насколько плотно он пристал к коже.

— давай, не кисни, — шитт п. бодро улыбается и треплет энму по волосам, поднимаясь из-за стола. — выглядишь чу-дес-но! — последнее слово она проговаривает по слогам, видимо, чтобы звучало убедительнее.

энма тихо фыркает и скромно улыбается.

— спасибо, — он кивает, сгребая со стола весь мусор, чтобы его выкинуть. — и по поводу колец тоже… я подумаю.

от этого шитт п. вся сияет: на ее инициативы, в конце концов, не всегда так легко соглашаются. она заглядывает в холодильник и рассматривает его содержимое до странного долго (учитывая, что выбор в нем сравнительно скудный).

— обращайся, эн-чан! у меня много чего есть. вот тебе нравятся, например, черепа или нло? у меня есть парочка от гокудеры-куна, — продолжает буднично щебетать она, вынимая в итоге из холодильника остатки луковых колец, лимонный кекс и морковный сок.

последняя фраза энму немного удивляет; не думал, видимо, что они с кем-то из вонголы успели _настолько_ сдружиться. он неопределенно кивает.

— только не люблю слишком броское, — он качает головой, когда шитоппи ему дружелюбно предлагает одно из холодных колечек.

шитт п. глубокомысленно угукает и говорит что-то про то, что у каждого свой стиль. из коридора доносится звук чьего-то разговора — раздраженный женский голос и подхалимский мужской. энма от этого, и без того тихий, замирает, прислушиваясь, и слегка хмурит брови. шитт п. и сама отчего-то предпочитает это молчание не нарушать, как будто что-то анализируя.

когда разговор в коридоре утихает, завершаясь хлопком двери, шитт п., задумчиво перемешивая сок трубочкой, вновь обращается к энме.

— адель в последнее время какая-то тусклая, не заметил? 

энма вздыхает, опуская взгляд и рассматривая ссадины на костяшках.

— м-м. устает, — признает он, чувствуя какой-то укол вины, и добавляет немного тише: — у нее на плечах — гора забот, еще и джули никак не отстанет.

когда энма упоминает джули, шитт п. ставит свой стакан на стол как-то слишком агрессивно и хмурится.

/// 

адельхейд себя вытесала из крепкого мрамора — строгие линии, резкие штрихи, острые грани, холодный взгляд, стальной стержень. адельхейд в бою блистала, словно сошедшая со страниц древних мифов беллона, вся во всполохах алого серебра — беспристрастное благородство, выдержанная жестокость, неумолимая преданность.

адельхейд привыкла себя саму держать в тисках, водрузив при этом на плечи, как атлант, целый ворох чужих — свои уж потеснятся — забот. справлялась она с ними всегда доблестно и гордо, не думая даже жаловаться, да так, что от взгляда со стороны пробивало сплошным уважением.

адельхейд вокруг себя возвела стометровую стену из точеного льда, ощетиниваясь иглами каждый раз, когда кто-то пытался подобраться слишком близко.

может быть — признавалась себе она в этом неохотно, — порой это было слишком утомительно.

у адельхейд дни были забиты тысячей и одной проблемой. энма снова нарвался на хулиганов? она разберется. микроскопический после всех трат бюджет на всех семерых нужно каким-то образом растянуть еще на несколько недель? ничего, решаемо. у каору скоро соревнования, а на снаряжение и путь нужно скидываться? коё опять нужны новые очки? рауджи умудрился повздорить с местными детьми, пока игрался с ними в войнушку под предводительством ламбо? шитт п. своим поведением распугивала одноклассников, а джули, напротив, донимал одноклассниц? в доме попросту нечего есть? всё к адель, она обязательно что-нибудь придумает!

джули вообще был отдельной головной болью. он все никак не оставлял попыток наладить их отношения, разорванные уже больше полугода как. адельхейд они казались ошибкой, какой-то мимолетной глупостью, вскружившей ей почему-то голову. а как еще, в сущности, характеризовать отношения, в которых джули ни ее границ не уважал, ни даже не пытался изобразить хоть подобие верности? 

просыпаясь, адельхейд по утрам задавалась одним только вопросом — какой еще способ испытать ее нервы изобретет судьба на этот раз?

это — _ладно, чего таить_ — правда утомляло.

честно говоря, в один из спокойных вечеров, когда весь дом неожиданно затих, а компанию ей вызвалась составить шитт п., адельхейд ожидала какого-то подвоха. ну, не могла же она просто так, из банального желания провести с адель время, каким-то образом спровадить остальных на один вечер из дома? и пусть, что с утра адельхейд едва не заварила себе кофе с привкусом бумаги, не заметив вложенный в чашку прямоугольник блестящего картона с запиской. адель бы совсем не удивилась, если бы на следующее утро ей сообщили о какой-нибудь громадной проблеме, а сейчас — так, подготовка, нервы чуток погладить, чтобы они от внезапности не лопнули.

справедливости ради, шитт п. бы такой предлог саму не устроил.

когда они остались наедине в сумрачной гостиной, адельхейд поначалу не могла сдержать напряженности: скованные плечи, хмурые брови, редкие реплики и постоянный беглый взгляд в сторону мобильника. шитт п. тишину заполняла мастерски, как будто она ее не волновала вовсе, как будто ей и такого разговора было более чем достаточно.

шитт п. говорила обо всем, что ей только в голову взбредало — о коралловых рифах, о красоте цифры восемь, о бедных мотыльках, о том, как ей нравились многоугольники и остроконечные звезды (чем больше углов — тем лучше), о музыке и цветовых ассоциациях, о том, что небо в намимори как будто бы чище… 

адельхейд ее слушала сначала как будто бы вскользь, не вникая особенно. а потом, чем больше все-таки вслушивалась, тем больше ловила себя на мысли о том, что с шитт п. ей становилось… спокойно?

это даже было странно: шитт п. казалась яркой, как сверхновая, немного отрешенной от другого мира, полной необычных сочетаний, сверкающей, как диско-шар. адельхейд раньше думала, что ее общество должно было быть похожим на вечеринку с насыщенными мигающими огнями и оглушающим ритмом, от которых адель накрывало усталостью минут через пятнадцать. на деле же общение с шитт п. ассоциировалось с цветастым парком аттракционов, в котором адель в детстве любила бывать, с взрывной карамелью и старой музыкой.

сузуки не успела выхватить момент, в который, влившись в разговор, уже сама начала говорить о том, как ей нравились витражные стекла готических соборов, как она любила сочетание кожи и кружевов и как бы хотела когда-нибудь побывать в скандинавии.

они говорили и говорили обо всем и в то же время ни о чем, и на губах адель уже играла расслабленная улыбка, застывшая инеем в тот момент, когда ее телефон зазвонил. сузуки протянула к нему руку, посмотрела в экран, отложила обратно — между бровей вновь залегла складка.

пару минут они молчат, слушая надоедливый рингтон звонка.

— хочешь, я с ним поговорю?

у шитт п. лицо снова принимает нетипично серьезную окраску, и она настороженно смотрит на столик — туда, где от вибрации ерзает брелок от мобильника в виде котенка.

адельхейд молча поднимает бровь — а какое ей дело?

— если он не понимает по-человечески, — поясняет девушка, — может, я подступлюсь иначе.

опять тишина.

— или еще лучше — игнорируй его совсем, — предлагает еще раз шитт п. — молчи, обрубай на корню, не давай ему слова лишнего вставить, если разговор по делу, или попроси эн-чана — он поймет — решать все, что с ним связано. может, тогда сообразит. или я правда могу _поговорить_.

адель смотрит немного удивленно: с джули она так не пробовала. то ли заранее боялась, что не поможет, то ли считала, что так в принципе нельзя — а потому с тысячу раз перемывала все недовольство, которое, цепляясь слово за слово, перерастало в очередную ссору.

адель молчит еще немного, задумывается — рингтон проигрывается в пятый раз и сдается, переходя на вибрацию, — и решает отойти.

она возвращается с двумя стаканами яблочного сидра со льдом. телефон к тому времени сначала умолкает, а затем разражается музыкой с новыми силами.

— надоел, — бросает адельхейд, перед тем как выключить мобильник в принципе. шитт п. с триумфом отпивает из своего стакана.

— так-то лучше!

когда адель возвращается к шитт п. на диван, та, оживившись, придвигается поближе. сузуки сначала думает, что шитт п. хочет чокнуться — однако она вытягивает к ней свободную руку, складывает пальцы в жест "мира". ритуал знакомый; адель усмехается, перед тем как повторить символ и коснуться ее пальцем своими.

шитт п. умудряется светиться даже в полумраке. у нее на глазах неоновые стрелки (на одном — зеленая, на втором — розовая), на нижних веках — штампики в виде звездочек, а на губах, растянутых в дружелюбной улыбке, — темно-синяя помада. адель на ее лицо невольно засматривается, когда девушка доверительно устраивается рядом.

— знаешь, адель, — заводит она вдруг, когда они разговаривают снова, — тебе бы не помешало почаще думать о себе.

сузуки хмыкает.

— я и так.

— нет, ты думаешь о семье, о каждом из нас по отдельности очень много, — шитт п. морщит слегка нос, — но не о себе, не о своем комфорте, не о том, что ты вообще-то тоже человек, а не ледник.

— таков мой долг, — отрезает адель, а потом все же добавляет: — но да. может быть, да.

— когда ты в последний раз вообще что-то делала для себя? — не унимается шитт п.

адельхейд многозначительно смотрит в сторону мобильника вместо ответа, а собеседница только показательно качает головой, мол, _нет, раньше, до этого, сама, без моих науськиваний_.

адель всерьез задумывается. она себе даже иной раз вещи не покупала, думая, что обойдется без того — а семейный бюджет пощадит, пусть даже эта вещь стоила совсем немного и непоправимого ущерба состоянию шимон бы не нанесла.

— ладно, — вздыхает наконец она. — ладно, наверное, ты все-таки права.

— а вот чего бы тебе хотелось сейчас?

адель умолкает ненадолго еще раз, осматривая гостиную. мысли приходится старательно фильтровать, потому что ответы очень уж прозаичные: чтобы ребята не вздорили между собой и не лезли в передряги, чтобы всегда были сытые и здоровые, чтобы в ванной уже починили протекающий кран, чтобы… нет, надо что-то другое.

— здесь как-то тускло, — задумчиво бормочет адельхейд, думая, что свет включать все равно не хочется. — можно было бы хотя бы гирлянд повесить. чтобы еще цвет менялся под настроение.

— а может, бенгальских огней? — охотно подсказывает шитт п.

— может, и бенгальских огней, — адельхейд качает стакан, наблюдая за тем, как по дну бегает подтаявший лед. — и еще хочется шоколадных конфет.

— у нас есть еще пару часов, — шитт п. улыбается широко-широко и лучезарно, а адель невольно задумывается, каким образом она всех остальных из шимон все же выставила из дома. — а магазины еще работают. чего терять? побалуешь себя.


End file.
